


Small News

by Koehler



Series: Hollywood U fics [4]
Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, pregnancy announcement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koehler/pseuds/Koehler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader tells Chris something that will make a big impact on their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small News

**Author's Note:**

> Well, they're getting longer. This is an old fic that I just decided to post.

A single tear ran down the side of Y/N’s cheek. She was experiencing the strangest mix of emotions she had ever felt. It was her senior year with only months left of school. She had to be a month and a half along. She knew. She hadn’t been sick yet, but the timing was horrible, to say the least. She had four months until graduation, and when Chris found out, he wouldn't let her out of his sight. On the other hand, she felt an overwhelming sense of joy and attachment. And an overwhelming sense of protection. 

_____________________________________

Chris was reading through his lines for an upcoming movie sitting in in their living room, when Y/N ran up behind him, looping an arm around his shoulder. He turned to look at his wife over his shoulder, beaming, and kissed her. She was smiling so big that Chris set down his script and stood up to turned to her, kissing her again. She was still smiling when she look up at him. “I have something for you.” she teased, her eyes wide and filled with joy, but there was something else there Chris saw, she was anxious. Continuing to smile, she held out a small box with a ribbon in front of him. His eyebrow raised, and he took the box and sat down on the couch. Y/N flopped down next to him and put her arm on his shoulder, leaning on him slightly. He cautiously tugged the bow apart, the silky ribbon sliding off the box. He lifted the lid off the book and found the best thing that had ever happened to him, no, that happened to  _ them _ , he corrected himself. 

 

His eyes brightened and his smile grew as he found himself staring at two pink lines. “Y/N, this is incredible!” He breathed out, turning to her. “I can’t believe it!” He hugged her, and heard her chuckle in his ear, a note of relief in her voice. Y/N spoke into his shoulder, her voice muffled. “I’m so glad you’re happy, I know I am. Oh god, we’re pregnant.” Chris tightened his arms around her, tears forming in his eyes. He didn’t remember a time when he was happier. Then he remembered she still had school. She needed body guards. In her classes, with her on campus, everywhere. Chris pulled away from the hug, kissing the tip of her nose, then trailing his way down to her lips. He sat back, pulling her onto his lap on the couch, enjoying her giggles. “How far along are you? I know it wasn’t from earlier this week, pregnancy tests aren’t that fast. How do you feel? You know that I want to get you a body guard. I’m going to-” He was cut off by Y/N kissing him, to quiet him, he was sure. He didn’t stop kissing her for a long time, until his lungs felt like they were going to collapse.

_____________________________________

Y/N told him everything she knew, that she was about a month and a half pregnant, and she managed to talk him out of the bodyguard, convincing him that she would have her friends. They had spent the night celebrating, going out to diner at her favorite restaurant, and ordering water as a drink. She found that to be the least enjoyable part of the evening. It was Monday, and she was driving to campus, to her first class of the day, bursting to tell her friends the news. She went to film studies, meeting Addison at the doorway. She still didn’t understand how Hunt taught this class as well as the freshman class, but even a grouchy teacher couldn’t bring her down today. “Addi!” she squeaked, catching up with her friend and walking into the classroom. Addison smiled, confused at her friend’s excitement. “It’s only been two days since we’ve seen each other, what happened?” 

 

She was about to spill everything, but caught Professor Hunt’s icy glare and told her she would tell everyone later. She sent a quick text message to all of her closest friends, Addison, Ethan, Crash, Lisa and Harrison, telling them to meet her by the admissions office after their classes finished. Class sped by, even though Hunt yelled at her twice for daydreaming. She had to stay after class. She tried her best to listen to the lesson on Robert Capa, but her mind drifted to nurseries and Chris with a baby in his arms. Addison nudged her, and she snapped back to reality. Class was over. She packed up her blank notes and practically skipped to Hunt’s desk, before catching herself. Hunt waited for everyone else to leave the room, Addison pausing to look back at Y/N before going to her next class. 

 

Hunt put down an essay he was grading, his gaze meeting Y/N’s as he began. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but if you have any hope of graduation this year, you better start to pay attention in your classes. I expect a four page essay of the material that I taught today by Wednesday, and you better find decent notes.” Hunt’s expression changed, studying her face. He paused a moment, contemplating his comment, before he said,“Why are you still smiling? Wipe your smile off your face, it sickens me.”  Her smile spread despite his comment, her face glowing. “I’ll do the essay. I’m smiling because I’m happy. Chris and I are having a baby.” Y/N couldn’t hold in the news any longer. Of course, the announcement had to burst in front of Hunt though. His face turned to shock, then to a grimace, and his eyes dashed from her eyes to her stomach and back. “Why the hell would you tell me that? I don’t care. Under no circumstances will I grade you with a curve. You will not get special treatment, do you understand?” Y/N nodded, her face still beaming with happiness. “You may leave now.”

**Author's Note:**

> That ending! Blegh! Sorry, I have not posted to SO LONG! I am getting back into this and I saw this crappy draft. I revised and I posted. Forgive me for this terrible trash.


End file.
